escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Túneles (novela)
Túneles (Tunnels en ingles) es una novela de ciencia ficción y fantasía escrita por Brian Williams y Roderick Gordon. Fue publicada en 2007 tras terminar a parar en las manos de Barry Cuningham, el editor que descubrió a Harry Potter. Originalmente fue llamada The Highfield Mole pero el titulo fue cambiado por la editorial y en el 2008 se publicó la segunda parte llamada Profundidades (Deeper). Actualmente los autores se encuentran trabajando en la última parte de esta trilogia que se llamará Free Fall, la cual se espera para el 2009. También se tiene programada una adaptción cinematografica para esta saga, la cual posiblemente sea entregada en 2010 y estara a cargo de la empresa Relativity Media. Sinopsis ---- Will comparte con su padre una afición muy extraña para un chico de catorce años: pasa su tiempo excavando, buscando tesoros perdidos en las entrañas de la tierra. Así descubre que, bajo el mismo Londres, existen túneles que no constan en ningún mapa y puertas olvidadas durante siglos. Pero… ¿adónde llevan? Cuando el padre de Will desaparece misteriosamente, el joven decide aventurarse en su búsqueda, desafiando la oscuridad y el temor a lo desconocido. Con la sola ayuda de su amigo Chester, se dirige hacia un mundo fascinante y a la vez aterrador, un mundo lleno de sorpresas, con sus propias leyes, extraños personajes… y terribles amenazas. El libro que la crítica mundial ha calificado ya como el nuevo Harry Potter, una apasionante aventura que transporta al lector, de la mano de su joven protagonista, a un lugar extraordinario y mágico, oculto bajo nuestros propios pies. Los Autores ---- Roderick Gordon nació y creció en Londres. Estudió Biología en el University College donde conoció al irrefrenable Brian Williams, un prometedor estudiante de arte. Años más tarde, después que lo despidieran de su trabajo en la zona financiera de la ciudad, decidieron embarcarse en la aventura de escribir Túneles. En la actualidad Roderick vive en Norfolk, con su esposa y sus dos hijos. Brian vive en Londres. Brian Williams pasó gran parte de su infancia en un pueblo minero de Zambia, antes de que su familia regresara a Liverpool. Estudió bellas artes en la prestigiosa Slade School of Fine Art y se dedicó a la pintura, a realizar instalaciones y al cine experimental. Más tarde trabajó en cine y televisión. Brian vive en Londres. Personajes ---- Will Burrows: Es el protagonista de la historia, tiene un gran fanatismo por la excavación que comparte con su padre, el Sr. Burrows. Rebecca Burrows: Hermana de Will, no tiene un gran papel en la historia hasta que se descubre que es una styx. Obsesiva por la limpieza, se encarga sola de las compras y deudas de la casa.Ella mata a Imago al final de Túneles Dr. Burrows: Padre de Will, en su gran curiosidad descubre un mundo subterráneo en las profundidades de Londres y se mete en un lío macabro. Will buscará a su extraviado padre en la historia. Sra. Burrows: Aduca a la televisión, no se preocupa más que ver sus programas preferido. No juega un papel importante en la historia. Chester Rawls: Mejor amigo de Will, lo acompaña en su búsqueda en el nuevo mundo que se econde de la luz. Sr. Jerome: Amargo y recto, tiene como hijo a Caleb, el hermano biológico de Will. Su esposa Sarah escapó de su mundo para darle un buen hogar a sus hijos. Sra. Sarah Jerome Macaulay: Madre biológica de Will y Caleb, huyó con el mayor, Will, y lo dejó en adopción. Es perseguida por la justicia. Caleb Jerome: Hermano biológico de Will, lo acompañará en su aventura. Tam Macaulay: Tío de Will y Caleb, hermano de Sarah, una gran persona que los ayudará en su aventura. Abuela Macaulay: Madre de Tam y Sarah, abuela de Will y Caleb. Imago: Amigo de Tam, ayuda a los avenureros en su búsqueda y les dá aliento. Es asesinado por Rebbeca Los "Styx": Gente del mundo interior, cruel y despiadados, son la ley allí abajo. Nota de la editorial inglesa ---- En el libro se incluye una nota de la editorial inglesa que va así: La primera edición de este libro corrió por cuenta de los propios autores, que emplearon todo su esfuerzo y esperanzas y todo su dinero en una maravillosa piezza brotada de su imaginación. Un día oí hablar de esta novela, ¡pero estaba completamente agotada! Cuando por fin conseguí un ejemplar; en la casa editorial empezamos a excavar más y más hondo en su misterioso mundo para ofrecerte una nueva y enriquecida aventura. ¿Así nació TÚNELES! Siempre me gusto imaginar que existía un misterioso mundo subterráneo, tan cerca de nosotros que cualquiera podía cavar y encontrárselo, ¡pero nunca se me ocurrió que resultara tan extraño! 'Enlaces externos' ---- *The Highfield Mole *Publisher of Harry Potter to reveal 'next big thing' *Rowling publisher creates hype for new boy-wonder series *A boy archaeologist as the next Harry Potter? *Excerpt from Radio 4's Today *http://tuneleslanovela.blogspot.com/2008/06/1-milln-de-dlares-por-la-versin.html *http://www.tuneleslanovela.blogspot.com/ *http://www.mundotuneles.com/ *http://www.loscuarentahoyos.blogspot.com/ *http://www.tunnelsdeeper.com/news.html Categoría:Novelas de 2007